Opposites Attract
by prince-trash
Summary: Summary: Wherever there was Light, Darkness was close behind. If good things happened, bad things happened shortly after that. The Light was like the good of the world - the Darkness was the evil. That was the way things had to be.. (USUK, Royalty AU.)


**Summary: Wherever there was Light, Darkness was close behind. If good things happened, bad things happened shortly after that. The Light was like the good of the world - the Darkness was the evil. That was the way things had to be.  
**

**Pairings: America/England (USUK).**

**Age rating: Teen and up.**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt.**

* * *

**A/N: Ahh. It's been a very long time since I've actually updated or posted a new fic on here, and I'm terribly sorry for that! ;w;** **I've just been busy with college, and then during my Easter break, I _had_ been planning on either updating Secrets, or posting a new fic during then, but then I...ended up spending my Easter break watching Higurashi and catching up with Supernatural. And after that, I put it off for too long, and now I'm back at college so I can't update as much now. **

**But I will try my best because writing is a hobby of mine-I always find myself writing out ideas and whatnot for different fics!  
**

**This is my second Hetalia fic! I want to start doing more based on Hetalia because it's how I met a lot of my online friends and my rp partners, some who have even helped me improve on my writing. So I guess Hetalia has a special place in my heart.  
**

**But while this _is_ my second Hetalia fic, this is my _first_ USUK fic. USUK is my OTP, I feel more comfortable writing about them or rping USUK because I've just gotten used to it so much. And I've been meaning to do a USUK fic for a long, looong time, I just had no way of starting it. This was also based off of an rp (basing things off of an rp helps me a lot when it comes to planning). I am no longer doing the rp, but I have it saved so it's going to help me along the way. And it was the same friend who helped me write 'Secrets' and 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish!', so that's helped a bit there!  
**

**And since I'm saying this is my first USUK fic, I'm also going to say it's also my first Royalty AU type. I'm good at doing it in rps, I'm not too sure about fics, so I'm giving it a go and I'll see how it turns out.**

**Anyway! As always, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for taking the time to read it, it's appreciated! c:**

**P.S. I had no idea what to name this fic, which is why I went with opposites attract. ;w;**

* * *

Wherever there was Light, Darkness was close behind. If good things happened, bad things happened not long after that. The Light was like the good of the world - the Darkness, was the evil. That was the way things had to be.

It was the same way with two certain Kingdoms. There was a kingdom of Light and there was a kingdom of Darkness. In the Light kingdom, everyone was happy, things were wonderful, bad things hardly ever happened. The King and Queen sheltered their son-the prince, seven year old, Alfred Jones. Not simply because he had royal blood in his veins, but because he also had..._special_ blood. He had the power of Light and Life. He could bring things back from the dead, he could speed up life, help things grow and thrive. The power of light made him an illusionist, he could manipulate light, use light to see, and even harness the power of light elements like the sun, or lightning.

But while there was the kingdom of Light and the prince who had special powers. There was also the kingdom of Darkness, and their prince _also_ had special powers. That prince was eight year old, Arthur Kirkland. Unfortunately, he didn't have his parents to keep him sheltered. His mother had passed away shortly giving birth to Arthur. And his father left for war and didn't come back. There were servants in the castle who took care of him, however. Arthur had the powers of Darkness and Death. Really, his powers said it all. He could bring Darkness wherever and whenever he wanted to. He could kill what he wanted, no matter how strong it was. He could kill a person with a single touch or a simple whisper of an incantation. Of course, with him being young, he didn't know that yet. He hardly ever used his powers anyway.

They were two young boys who had yet to harness all of their powers.

The two kingdoms never got along. There had been wars in the past. People from the kingdom of darkness had been banished from the kingdom of light, and vice-versa. The kingdoms hated each other, it was the way it had to be. No one ever complained about it. No one except from Alfred. He was a young boy, he wanted to go outside of the castle-outside of the kingdom! He didn't want to be stuck inside while growing up. So, like any normal child, he would sneak out and at first, he would just simply go out into the courtyard and mess around with his powers.

But after a few days, he saw children his age going into the forest, and he followed him there. It turned out those children also had special blood in them. Alfred was happy upon hearing that, he thought he was the only one. He thought he had been a freak. But knowing that there were other children just like him, made him happy.

Every night he would sneak out of the castle and go to the forest to meet these other children. And after a few weeks, he noticed that there was a child who sat away from the rest, he didn't talk, he didn't show off his powers. He just...watched. Because of that, Alfred didn't even know if he did actually have powers. One day, the prince decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey! Do you have powers like the rest of us?" Alfred asked, smiling wide.

The boy looked at him and then nodded slowly.

"Really? That's awesome! What powers do you have? Where do you come from? What's your_ name_?"

"My name? It's...Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur! My name is Alfred, I'm from the kingdom of Light!"

Arthur stared at him, then slowly smiled at him, which only caused Alfred to smile more.

They were young boys, they didn't know any better. They didn't know who they weren't allowed to be friends with. They were just happy that they had friends, however Arthur was more happier than Alfred. Those two became the best of friends.

Alfred would sneak out of the castle almost every night to see them. Well, now it was more to see _Arthur_ than the rest of them. Sometimes he would get caught by the guards and taken back inside, which upset Alfred, of course. But the next he saw Arthur, he would apologize for not being able to see him. He would always get jealous because Arthur didn't have to sneak out, he just had to simply say he was going to meet friends. Of course, Alfred didn't know Arthur had no parents. He still didn't even know where he came from.

But that didn't matter to him, he was just glad he had another friend.

And he decided to give something to Arthur. It was a pin with his family crest on it. He wanted to give Arthur a gift because that was what people done when they liked each other. At least, that's what he had been told. And the pin was the only thing he could think to give Arthur, and it did mean a lot to Alfred, so giving it away to someone meant that someone had to be special.

And to Alfred, Arthur was very special. He had a place in his heart, despite only knowing him for a few weeks.

After eating with his parents that night, Alfred retreated to his bedroom like he would normally do and he just simply waited until it was late before grabbing the pin from his dresser and leaving, quietly of course. And he made his way to the forest after successfully leaving the castle, the guards had spotted him. But instead of letting him know that they had seen him, they just simply followed him. They wanted to know where he was going, what he was doing.

And when they saw that he was meeting with other children, they understood why he was doing it. Their prince simply wanted to live a normal life, to be a normal boy without powers and without having to live by so many rules. The two guards kept their distance, letting Alfred do as he wished, but kept him in their sights.

Alfred walked over to Arthur and plopped down next to him, smiling wide. "Hey, Artie! I brought you a gift~!"

"A...gift? Alfred, you didn't need to-"

"I _wanted_ to!" Alfred said quickly, smiling even more as he pulled the pin out from his pocket and handing it to Arthur. "It's the crest of my family, but I thought you might like it. I-if you keep it, we'll get married one day, that's a promise!"

Both Arthur and Alfred's face began heating up, and the older prince looked down at the pin before wrapping his arms around Alfred and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll make sure to keep it-"

"So does that mean you _want _to get married to me~?"

"P-perhaps I do...!"

The two looked at each other before looking away, but they were both smiling. They were young boys, they didn't know any better. Children always made the promise to get married to one of their friends, but things never turned out the way they hoped.

Alfred slowly reached over and held Arthur's hand, but they still didn't look at each other.

However, that peaceful moment didn't last. Before they knew what was happening, the children were suddenly being grabbed by strange men. Arthur was grabbed too and before the same could happen to Alfred, the guards quickly ran over to him and grabbed the prince, despite his protests to help Arthur. His friend was calling for him and there were tears streaming down his face, Alfred tried his best to get away to help him, but the guards just took him away.

They knew they wouldn't be able to handle so many people on their own, especially with the prince by their side. They knew there was nothing they could do. At least, not at the moment.

The last thing Alfred remembered that day was Arthur's screams of his name, begging him to help him. Begging anyone to help him. But no one ever did.


End file.
